Cops and Robbers
by WolfRunner326
Summary: The Spirit detectives are sent to hunt down Bakura. However complications arise when They become close friends with Ryou. Not Yaoi, spoilers, language, other stuff that people would worry about
1. Meet the protaginests!

Of Thieves and Bandits

WolfRunner: HI! It's me again! I'm back with another story. However this time it's Yu Yu Hakusho this time.

Hiei: About damn time

WolfRunner: Shut up Hiei, anyway, Bakura's also in this because I like him; I mean he has an awesome laugh in four different languages. I'm going to try and make it as humorous as possible, however this be an adventure story, so it may be dark at times. Cause dark humor is hilarious.

Hiei: Well at least we have one thing in common.

WolfRunner: Two, give the disclaimers and you get Sweet Snow.

Hiei: *perks up* Sweet Snow? Okay! WolfRunner does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yugioh *Attacks WolfRunner for the Ice Cream*

_**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A violent explosion ripped across the ship, jerking the Spirits Detectives out of their seats. Yusuke crawled back into the captain's chair.

"What happen?" He asked Kurama, Kurama looked at the HUD in his seat.

"Someone set up us the bomb." He explained, a slight beeping noise was heard around the ship, "We get signal."  
"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Main screen turn on." Kurama said, and Koenma's giant head appeared on the screen. Yusuke stood up.

"It's you!" He yelled

"How are you Gentlemen? All your base are belong to us." Koenma explained, "You are on the way to destruction."

"What you say?" Yusuke all but screamed at Koenma.

"You have no chance to survive. Make your time. Ha ha ha." And with that the screen turned blank. All the heads went to Yusuke.

"What should we do Captain Urameshi?" Hiei asked. His named seemed to echo throughout the ship

_Urameshi…_

_ Urameshi…_

_ Urameshi…_

"URAMESHI WAKE UP!" Kuwabara's annoying voice pierced Yusuke's dream. Yusuke woke up in a jolt. On instinct, he flew out of bed, which was bad because Kuwabara's head was right there. Both their heads collided with each other. Yusuke fell back to his bed. Kuwabara fell off the bed.

"OW! Kuwabara what the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked irritably, making a mental note never to eat bad pizza while watching stuff on the internet again.

"Koenma wants to see us." Yusuke groaned, what would Pacifier Breath want with him at five in the morning? He pulled the covers off of him and quickly pulled on some clothes. He turned to Kuwabara.

"Alright let's go."

As usual, Koenma's place was bustling with activity, ogres were running around with papers the size of mountains in their arms. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up to Koenma's door to see a familiar sight of blood red hair and black hair. Kurama was leaning against the door with his hands his school uniform's pockets. Hiei was standing with a bored look on his face. Kurama looked up and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara and smiled.

"Hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama greeted them as they walked up.

"Hn." Hiei, translation; 'Hi'.

"Hey, what's up? Why aren't we going in yet?" Yusuke asked, Kurama shrugged.

"George said that Koenma had a certain visitor to take care of first." George being Koenma's faithful blue ogre with tiger pants. After a certain amount of time, the door was opened and Koenma was putting his head in his hands in a defeated manner. He looked up when the door slammed.

"Oh, thank goodness, we desperately need your help!" Koenma said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hiei asked sarcastically. Koenma glared at him but said nothing.

"All right, now what was so important that you had to wake me up so early in the morning?" Yusuke asked, Koenma nodded and pointed his remote at the screen. On the screen a tall man with an Egyptian tan stood tall and proud. He had medium length white hair that stood out in every direction. Underneath his violet eyes, he had a long scar that went down to his chin with two other stokes crossing through it. His face a casual smirk with a touch of evil among it.

"This is Akefia; he lived 3000 years ago in ancient Egypt." Koenma explained.

"I've heard of him," Kurama said, "He is a rather famous bandit for all three worlds." Hiei scoffed

"You mean this ningen managed to impress even the demons? I doubt it."

"Anyway, back to business," Koenma interrupted, "As Kurama said, yes he was a renowned thief. 3000 years ago he managed to release a power S class demon called Zorc. Zorc was defeated and Akefia was killed."

"Then why are we bothering with him if he's dead?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because, we never found his spirit." Koenma answered simply, all of them gasped.

"Isn't that impossible?" Yusuke asked.

"That's what we thought too. However, after speaking to an expert, we believe he may have stored his spirit into power objects called Millennium Items."

"Millennium Items?" Kurama asked, "What is their purpose?"

"They have several uses, however two of them are able to hold spirits within them. Recently we found a large amount of unknown energy within a certain city. Our sources believe this is the work of Akefia. Your job is to hunt down Akefia and bring him here for judgment."

"If he could seal his spirit in an object, he maybe able to use that to his advantage." Kurama pondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"Well if what I hear is accurate, he may have possessed a human. Which would make our task a lot more complicated." Kurama said.

"How would that be? Can't we just split him from the host?" Yusuke asked,

"It would be tricky, but yes it can be done." Koenma nodded, "This is most likely a First Class Possession so it should be easier."

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

'There are two kinds of possessions," Kurama explained, "My case is called a Second Class, which involves being possessed while the host is still in the womb. The body takes both spirits in easily and often the two spirits merge. However most possessions are First Class, which is when the body is used to housing one spirit and often both spirits clash for control."

"Look let's just get this over with, which city is all this energy coming from?" Hiei snapped.

"Domino City, Japan." Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped.

"Suddenly this mission isn't turning out so bad." Yusuke said with a big grin on his face.

"What so special about this particular ningen city?" Hiei asked.

"Why is happens to be the gaming capital of the world!" Kuwabara said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Hometown of Duel Monsters and the King of Games! Sweet I could ask for his autograph!"

"Duel Monsters?" Hiei asked.

"It's a human card game that's popular in Japan at the moment. I admit that I have a deck myself." Kurama said.

"Hn"

"Well I wonder where Akefia is at the moment. Surely with that kind of face he could be easy to spot." Yusuke asked

Ryou looked down at the wooden doll in his hands through a curtain of white hair. He looked just like the person slumped over the table across from him. The Koe did it again. He took one of his friends and sealed his soul away into a doll. He felt a tear fall down his face but he didn't bother to wipe it off.

"I'm sorry Igi*" He sniffed. A laugh was heard within his head.

_Why are you apologizin_g _Yadonushi? Isn't this what you wanted? To play with your friends forever?_

"This isn't what I meant!" Ryou cried, holding his hands to his head to try and stop Koe "I didn't what to hurt people!"

_Silly Yadonushi, You shouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth. The giver may get a bit…_upset, _and we don't want that do we?_

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU _PARASITE!_" Ryou yelled, he then realized his mistake. He snapped his head up, _oh no._

_What was that? _The Koe asked beneath a mask, but Ryou could tell h was angry, _I'm sorry but I couldn't quite hear that, I believe however you had the gull to insult me._

"NO!" Ryou begged, "It was an accident! It just slipped out! Please."  
_Silly, Silly Yadonushi, you've gone and made me angry. And you know what happens when you make me angry._ Suddenly the ring started glowing beneath Ryou's shirt. Ryou's nerves felt like they were on fire. Ryou doubled over in pain as he felt his consciousness slipping. He was taking over. Ryou put up his mental barriers to delay him.

"STOP! PLEASE I'M SORRY! DON'T DO THIS!" He begged

_It's too late Yadonushi _Koe said, _Get some rest now dear vessel_

And Ryou fell into a void.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

WolfRunner: Wow! First Chappie done! I'm sorry Ryou but stuff must happen, otherwise there's no plot.

Ryou:…

WolfRunner: Anyway, please Rate, Review, all that Jazz. Also enjoy reading it because there is more to come whether you like it or not. Muhahahahahaha

*Igi means majesty in Japanese, at least that's what I hear, I could be wrong. I liked the word so I decieded to name someone that.


	2. Stange energy

Cops and Robbers Chapter 2

(Kurama was reading a book while Kuwabara and WolfRunner bickered)

WolfRunner: That is not true and you know it! Iron Man all the way!

Kuwabara: Yeah right La Violette! Hulk all the way!

WolfRunner: I told you not to use my last name!  
Kuwabara: I can use whatever name I want to La Violette! It's not like you can stop me!

Kurama: You're getting off topic…

Yusuke: What are they arguing about anyway?

Kurama: Which Marvel Comic hero is better

NBWC: Attention Everyone! This is the Neighborhood Watch Committee reminding everyone that WolfRunner does own Yu Yu Hakusho, and that Spider-Man is better then Iron Man and the Hulk.

Yusuke: Damn you Neighborhood Watch Committee…*

"Blah"

_Blah _Telepathic

'_Blah' _thinking

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

After Ryou's struggling mind finally went passive, Bakura stood up, stretching his arms and back as he readjusted to being corporeal. He pondered what to do with his silly host. While waking up with a new cut or bruise would be fun, Ryou would probably be expecting it. Hmm, what an interesting predicament Bakura placed himself in. What to do? He looked down at a picture of Ryou's family. Ryou was smiling next to two adults and a little girl. He took the picture out of the cover and put it over a candle. Bakura chuckled darkly.

Suddenly he felt a powerful, unknown energy in front of the house. Bakura held his hand still. He put it down on the counter, forgetting about his Hikari for a moment, Bakura went to the window to check the energy source. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, the mortals walked past his house like ants on a mission. Bakura gave up, bored, he walked up to his room and turned on the TV to pass the time. The picture lay forgotten on the counter.

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away**

The ride for Hiei to Domino was unbearable, next to the two humans who gossiped liked schools girls the whole way, often getting into fights about useless topics. Kurama was looking at a brochure of Domino City, often circling an item with a Sharpie. Hiei grunted and looked out the window. '_Well at least I'll have a change in scenery. What am I saying? All Human cites look the same how can this one be any different?' _After what seemed like an eternity to Hiei, they got off the train. The Spirit Detectives were amazed at all the spirit energy that filled the air. Kurama thought, '_I've never felt this much spirit energy in a human city before'. _Hiei thought '_hn'. _Yusuke thought '_damn it; now this mission will take LONGER_.' Kuwabara thought, '_do your ears hang low? Do they wobble to and fro? Can you tie them in a knot? Can you tie them in a bow?' _(A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist that XD)They went to a secluded part of the town and had a meeting.

"All right, how the hell are we going to find this guy? The air is so thick with spirit energy I'm amazed Koenma could find one signature in this place." Yusuke asked, to everyone surprise, Hiei answered.

"We should scout out the entire city, and then investigate the areas with the strongest energy." Hiei answered simply. Kurama nodded.

"I agree, let's find a hotel to settle in. Then we can start searching." They all agreed, of course Kurama was one step ahead. Within half an hour, they found a suitable hotel.

"All right, let's go, I'll go check the arcade," Yusuke said, and before anyone could argue, Yusuke ran off.

"Okay! I'll go look at that 'Kame Game Shop' I saw earlier." Kuwabara said and ran off as well. Hiei sighed,

"Well I see those fools aren't going to take this seriously. I believe I felt a particularly strong aura on the way to this hotel. I shall start there." And Hiei disappeared. Kurama shook his head.

"I guess it's up to me to investigate the other areas." Kurama said to no one, and with that he walked off.

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away**

Kuwabara walked with a ridiculous grin on his face. He simply could not believe Urameshi didn't think of this! He read in _Gamers Advanced_* that Yugi, the King of Games, lived in that game shop! He could meet the King of Games himself! Maybe even get an autograph. He stopped in front of the little shop. His grin, (If it were possible) grew even wider. It faded after he felt some powerful spirit energy coming from the shop.

"It's so strong it's starting to tingle." Kuwabara muttered to himself. He walked inside. He saw an old man with a bandana at the counter.

"Hi there! Is there something I can help you with?" The old man asked Kuwabara. He didn't seem to be the source of all this power. It had to be Yugi!

"Well actually, there is," Kuwabara turned kind of red as he pulled out his deck, "Well you see, I'm kind of a big fan, and I'm only visiting for a while I was wondering maybe…Uh...he…he" He trailed off with a nervous chuckle. The old man nodded like he understood.

"Ah, I see, well we get that all the time. Yugi! You have a visitor!" He yelled up the stairs.

"Coming gramps!" A voice yelled, it sounded younger then what Kuwabara would've guessed. Soon the sound of feet running against the stairs could be heard. Yugi appeared on in front of Kuwabara. Only one passed through his mind at the sight of the King of Games. _Wow, he's a lot shorter then I thought he would be_. Yugi only reached about to Kuwabara's hips, and his trademark pointy hair reached his upper belly. His purple eyes were big and full of innocence. The pictures of Yugi, that he's seen, Yugi had intense and serious looking eyes. Kuwabara decided that that was his game face. The real eye-catcher was the upside down pyramid with the Eye of Horus, which was wrapped around his neck via chain. He also had intense spirit energy wafting off him in waves. It was almost dizzying for Kuwabara. Yugi looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi!" He said with his innocent voice. Kuwabara regained himself.

"Hey. My name's Kazuma Kuwabara! I'm a big fan of yours!" He said truthfully. Yugi smiled again.

"I kind of guessed. We get that a lot around here. Is there something in particular you wanted?" He asked. Kuwabara knew he wanted Yugi to check his deck and see what he thinks. However he thinks the others would like to see the necklace. So he pulled out his camera.

"Can I, erm. Get a picture with you?" He asked nervously. Yugi complied. Kuwabara gave the camera to Yugi's grandpa. He knelt down next to Yugi and gave a big smile while pointed discreetly at the necklace. Grandpa took the picture. Kuwabara then gave his deck to Yugi to look over. Yugi said that his deck had potential, however was a little monster-heavy. He gave Kuwabara a magic card. Kuwabara jumped up and down happily and hugged Yugi. He then ran off going to rub this in Urameshi's face. Yugi looked at the spirit form of Yami so suddenly appeared.

_He carries a lot of power with him_ Yami concluded, Yugi blinked at him

_Do you think he's carrying a Millennium Item? _Yami shook his head.

_No, I would have recognized the power. I've never felt this kind of energy before. _Yugi blinked looking at the direction Kuwabara left. '_What kind of power can he have that could rival that of the Millennium Items?' _Yugi wondered

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away**

Hiei was jumping from tree to tree; he was close to the energy source he detected. He zoned in on it. Hiei found himself in front of a neat white house. Despite appearances, Hiei could feel the spirit energy coming off it in waves. He jumped down and looked near a window. There was a human no older then 16 in front of a candle, his back turned to Hiei. He had snow white hair that trailed halfway down his back. The boy suddenly turned around. His brown eyes had a reddish tint about them, they gave off a glare that rivaled that of Hiei's. Hiei fled when the boy looked at him. Hiei didn't know what the boy was doing but he didn't like him.

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away**

Back at the hotel, the 4 discussed their findings. Kurama was deep in thought after hearing their stories. He turned to them.

"So we are in agreement, This white haired boy and Yugi are our main suspects at the moments?" The Spirit Detectives nodded, "From what I could gather, Yugi is a student in Domino High. So I enlisted Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I into the school. And Yusuke, we are undercover so we can't be skipping class." Yusuke scowled, Kurama ignored it an continued, "Hiei, I would like you to look deeper into these Millennium Items. I believe the necklace Yugi's holding is one of them. And if Akefia is holding one, we need to be prepared."

"Hn. And how do you suggest I go find more about these items?" Hiei asked, Kurama shrugged.

"Improvise."

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

WolfRunner: WOW! That was a long one! Now, whatcha think? We all know what to do. Rate and Review! Now, I need to tell y'all a few things before we end this little thingie. * Number 1! That's from Yu Yu Hakusho abridged! It's by Lanipator. You should see it. It's funny. And yes my last name is La Violette. Don't believe me? Look it up

Kuwabara: * Number 2. WolfRunner made up the name _Gamers Advanced. _If it's from something, it was not meant to be stolen from and we here apologize for her.

Hiei: Against my wishes, WolfRunner made my scene short due to laziness and she apologizes to all Hiei fans.

Yusuke: For those who wish to know what happened to me. I played video games the whole time.

Kurama: Also due to the laziness of WolfRunner, my scene was also cut short. She apologizes to all Yusuke and Kurama fans and would like you to know that she is one of my fans as well.


	3. School and Museums

Cops and Robbers

(WolfRunner was on the computer *surprise surprise* watching a movie when Yusuke came in)

Yusuke: WolfRunner what the hell are you doing?

WolfRunner: Watching InuYasha

Yusuke: No! Bad author! You know what happens when you watch another anime! You get ideas and start writing another story.

WolfRunner: You're just a figment of my imagination! You can't stop me!  
Yusuke: We're in your imagination! (A scary place indeed) Soon we'll start seeing InuYasha characters and who knows what else!  
WolfRunner: Aw come on my imagination isn't that bad

(Several tiny Pink elephants walk past WolfRunner and Yusuke)  
WolfRunner: Damn! The elephants are breeding again, I knew I should've had them neutered

Yusuke: *Sigh* Next time I'll make Kurama force you update. We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yugioh! See you later

Pink Elephant Trumpets at Yusuke

_Note: I'm not going to be using the gangs Japanese names (Anzu, Honda, etc.) Mainly because I don't know them well enough. Please forgive me!_

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

"Damn Koenma. Damn School. Damn this Mission." Yusuke muttered. He started growling, "AND DAMN THIS STUPID ROYAL BLUE UNIFORM!" He yelled, startling several people on the street. Kurama wasn't lying when he said he signed them up for Domino High. Of course new school means new uniforms. After several minutes, Kurama managed to get Yusuke into the royal blue uniform of the school. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were walking to Domino High.

"I think it looks good on you." Kurama said

"Well I like my green one better." Yusuke grumbled, "Can't I be undercover without wearing this?" He asked, tugging on it. Kurama sighed and ignored the question. They walked in silence the rest of the way, excluding Yusuke's mumblings. Kuwabara was like a little kid in a candy store, stopping at every landmark that caught his eye. _Oh Lord let this mission end soon! Please! _Soon they were at Domino High. It was just like his other school. He didn't see anything special. _I hope we find Akefia so I can have fun in this town. _

**Another transition fun!  
**

Ryou listened to the gang talking, there was buzz around the school about three new students. No one knew anything about them other then they were from the other side of the country. Frankly, Ryou didn't really care. He didn't want to get close to anybody.

He couldn't take the chance.

"I heard they're coming into to our class." Joey said, "I wonder what they're like."

"I heard some girls muttering about how cute one of them is." Tristan said. Joey nudged Ryou.

"Hey Bakura! I guess you're in for some competition for the fangirls."

"He can have them for all I care." Ryou said. The gang didn't know that the Koe came back after that Duelist Kingdom. Koe kept a low profile, he still played Monster World with Ryou's friends when he was bored. Of course Ryou didn't tell them this. Soon the teacher came in. Everyone's heads snapped up.

"Okay class, as you may already know, we have new students. Okay come in now." Three boys came into the room, several girls started whispering, "This is Shuichi Minamino," He gestured to one of them. He had blood red hair and emerald eyes. He smiled to the class, "And this is Yusuke Uramashi," A black haired boy with brown eyes who nodded curtly "And Kazuma Kuwabara." An orange haired kid with narrow black eyes, He also nodded at his name, "All right take any empty seat in the class, today we'll be talking about the tectonic plates…" The teacher started his lesson. Ryou started taking notes, which was hard due to all the gossip the girls were talking about. Ryou was trying hard not to lose focus, of course Koe wasn't going to let that happen.

_All three of those boys have immense power._ Koe mutter, he paused, pondering. _It's not that of the Item's. What's causing that energy? _Ryou was trying to ignore Koe. He knew soon that he would ask him to invite them over. He didn't want that.

While Ryou was fussing over what ifs Kurama was secretly testing Ryou. Hiding and exposing his spirit energy to see the reactions. Ryou was slowly getting more and more agitated as Kurama continued. So he could sense his energy. However this doesn't prove if this was Akefia. He'll need to get closer to him to find out. What about Yugi? He looked at the boy. He was looking at Kuwabara with a suspicious look on his face. Yugi has probably already gotten a taste of the energy when Kuwabara went to the game shop. He doesn't seem like a thief. However, being a thief himself, he knew that thieves often put on a mask. Kurama started calculating how to approach the situation. He needed to somehow draw the thief out of hiding. If Akefia was still searching for the Millennium Items, he would almost certainly try and grab an easy target. He looked at Yugi's pendent. It was obviously the source of his power. It was most likely a Millennium Item. Kurama decided to get close to both boys. And if he couldn't find Akefia that way, he would steal the pendent, and force the thief out of hiding.

**I wonder what Hiei's up to?**

"Improvise, ha ha, very funny baka kitsune." Hiei muttered as he looked around town for clues about the Millennium Items. So far no luck. One of the strange things he did see though was people wearing large wristwatches with large blades on each side. When he asked, they said they were Duel Disks. Duel Monsters seems to be a popular thing in this ningen town. Hiei watched one of these 'duels', he didn't find the appeal in it. He was passing a building when he saw something that caught his eye. It was a sign, it read: _Domino Museum. Introducing new ancient Egypt exhibit. _Hiei hit the jackpot, Akefia and the Millennium Items were from Egypt. He could start here. All he needed was a clue. A start of a trail that would eventually lead him to the answers they needed. He walked inside. Once he found the Egypt exhibit he looked around, trying to find something, anything, related to the Millennium Items. He then felt a powerful energy coming from the basement. He turned his head towards the door and went inside. After some stairs Hiei found something.

"Oh my God! A giant rock with chicken scratch on it. What a shocker." He gasped and took a better look at the stone. What the hell was Yugi doing on a 3000 year old stone from Egypt? He was opposing another figure. What Yugi Akefia? He wasn't sure. He saw another stone. This one had the pendent that Yugi often wore, as well as three monsters surrounding it. Hiei was not sure what this means but Yugi is defiantly tied into this.

"Who's down there?" A guard asked, Hiei decided it was time to leave. He vanished in a blink of an eye.

Ishizu was watching the demon from the shadows. She knew he was looking for the tomb robber. However, the Pharaoh in danger due to this search. This search is clashing with the Pharaohs fate.

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

(WolfRunner is riding on a Pink Elephant) So it's a short chapter sorry, but I'm suffering from extreme writers block ,

Now a little bit of info for you guys.

Ryou keeps calling Bakura Koe. Why? Because it means 'voice' in Japanese

For those who didn't know 'Yadonushi' means landlord in Japanese, Bakura's little nickname for Ryou.

Well hope that keeps you happy while I plan the next chapter. Also anyone want a free pink elephant?


	4. Suspicions

WolfRunner: HI! It's me again! I've been in New York for the past week so I've been unable to update. And due to little tykes running around my house when I get back to Maryland and the fact that I'm going to stay at a farm for either a week or a weekend in Pennsylvania, I forget which, I'm going to update! YAY! No, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yugioh…

Bakura: What? No funny things at the beginning?

WolfRunner: Nah, too tired to think one up.

Kurama: That generally happens when you're up at 2 in the morning.

WolfRunner: Why are you pestering me? You want funny? Fine! (She takes several gnomes ands starts throwing them at Bakura)

Bakura: AHH! Keep those vile creatures away from me!

Kurama: I hate to break this up but we have a problem.

(Bakura and WolfRunner look up to see a heard of pink elephants running in their direction)

Bakura: STAMPEDE!

Note: this chapter is done by Yugi and the other's point of view so they doesn't call Kurama by his demon name

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

It was break time at Domino High and all of the students were relaxing while they waited for the next class. Yugi and the others were talking about going over and introducing themselves to the new students. They looked at the trio who was talking amongst themselves.

"I hate this outfit." Yusuke grumbled

"Oh suck it up Urameshi," Kuwabara muttered, "your whining is getting annoying besides we-"

"Enough, Kuwabara" Shuichi cut him off

"Oh you're tired of my whining huh? Then you'll know how tired I am of your ugly ass face!"

"How bout I kick that ugly ass of yours Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped and both boys started hitting each other. While Shuichi sweat dropped.

"Boy, does _that _looks familiar." Tea muttered while glaring at Joey and Tristan. Who hugged each other nervously. It was around this time when Karita stepped it.

"Hey you two! Stop fighting!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up at Karita, "Trouble-makers huh? Well guess what, I don't care whatever school you came from before this, however you're in my school now and I don't take too kindly to misfits. And you!," He pointed at Shuichi, "You're hair is out of regulations, I'm so damn tired of such pretty boys, you but off that hair and dye it!" Yusuke stood up and started down Karita

"Oi Bushy Brows! How about you go wax those eyebrows before you start complaining about others looks." Yugi and the others stared in shock at Yusuke. He had a lot of balls for insulting Karita.

"You're my new hero man!" Joey cried, Yusuke looked back and gave him a thumbs up before turning back to Karita. He then flipped Karita off while silently letting off a spirit gun. Yami immediately felt the power surge. Karita grabbed his stomach in shock. He didn't know where this sudden pain came from. He concluded to leave this for now.

"I've got my eye on you, Urameshi. You three better watch your step." And with that Karita left.

"That wasn't smart, Yusuke." Shuichi scolded

"Yeah well if he doesn't like it, he can kiss my ass." Joey and Tristan ran up to Yusuke.

"Aw man! You're probably the first to ever talk back and flip off Karita! I'm Joey Wheeler by the way. That's Tristan Taylor." Joey introduced themselves

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, That's Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Call me Kuwabara."

"Yeah, yeah, and that's Kur-Shuichi Minamino."

"Pleasure." Shuichi said, It was around this time when Yugi, Tea, and Ryou walked up to them.

"I'm Yugi Moto (A/N Sorry if I spelled it wrong) These are my friends, Tea Gardener, and Ryou Bakura."

"So you're the King of Games, huh? Nice to meet you!" Yusuke said.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere?" Joey asked, then he snapped his fingers, "OH yeah! You're the one who beat the record on the fighting game yesterday at the arcade!" Yusuke waved it off.

"It was nothing. I have to put up with someone who plays them all the time and is good at it." The conversation continued like this until the next class. Yugi felt Yami staring at Yusuke. He secretly did something to Karita, and Yami didn't like it. At the end of school, Yugi noticed Yusuke left his book. Yugi, being the nice guy he was, decieded to take it to him. He noticed Yusuke, Shuichi and Kuwabara talking to a small man with black hair and red brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" Shuichi asked the man

"Positive, it's hard to miss that colorful head of Yugi's" Yugi froze at this. He hid behind a wall and listened.

"What would a modern day kid be doing on a 3000 year old tablet?" Shuichi muttered

"I'm not sure, it was the only clue I could find on the Items." _They're after the Millennium Items! _

"_We'll have to be extra careful after the Detectives stunt in school."_

"_Hey! The guy was asking for it!"_

"_Well, we know both suspects were in the room at the time, they would've felt it."_

"_Whatever, I don't do it again."_

"_This is starting to get risky. We'll have to find out where he's hiding and fast. We'll have to get close to the suspects. And if we can't find him that way, I'm planning on grabbing the pendent around Yugi's neck and force him out of hiding."_

"_Then we take him down!" Yugi instinctively clutched his puzzle, however that meant letting go of the book. The book fell to the ground with a dull thud._

"_Who's there?" _

_('.') ( '.' ) ('.')_

_WolfRunner: (out of breathe) I know, I know, another cliffy, and when I'm off to the farm for a week or weekend. I forget which. So anyway, please review and I'll update as soon as step 1 of mah evil plan is in motion._


	5. Spy Missions

WolfRunner: Look Kurama! Cows!

Kurama: Welll we are at a dairy farm

Hiei: Much to my dismay

WolfRunner: Oh look! Kittens! (She runs over and pick it up)

Kuwabara: Aww they're so cute!

Yusuke: WolfRunner you have 2 at home and you have Eikichi, Kuwabara. Wolf, stop fawning over the kittens and write your damn story!

WolfRunner: Okay, okay, I'm off to - OH LOOK ITS ELVIS! (Runs off)

Ryou: WolfRunner do not own Yugioh or Yu Yu Hakusho. If we did that would be bad

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

The Spirit Detectives were going over their plan on how to capture Akefia after school when they heard a dull thud behind the wall behind them. They all turned their heads towards to the sound.

"Who's there?" Yusuke called out. Slowly, Yugi came out holding out a book.

"Y-y-you dropped this Yusuke." Yugi said holding out the book, Yusuke took it.

"Thanks, sorry if we scared you." Yusuke said

"You didn't just surprised me that's all." Yugi said scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

"How much did you hear?" Hiei said while glaring at Yugi. Yugi looked at him, unsure what to say, _Just tell him you heard the last part Aibou. _Yami instructed, Yugi complied.

"I just heard, 'then we'll take him down' are you guys planning on jumping someone?" Yugi asked innocently

"Yeah, a thief that's been causing us problems." Kuwabara said half-truthfully. Yugi knew instantly he was talking about Bakura'sother half. But why? He was sent to the Shadow Realm. Yugi nodded

"Okay, well, bye I guess." Yugi ran off. They watched him go. Hiei grunted

"Hard to believe that one could be our guy. Returning Yusuke's book." Hiei observed

"We can't count him out of the running yet," Yusuke said, "I say it's time for a stakeout."

**Transistion, Whoop, Whoop.**

"Really? Those guys are after your Puzzle?" Joey asked in shock, Yugi shook his head.

"No, they're after Bakura's alter ego. I heard Shuichi say that if they can't find him, they'll swipe my Puzzle to force him out of hiding." "Well what are we going to do? We can't just let them steal you're Puzzle Yugi." Tristan asked, Joey cupped his fist with his other hand.

"I saw show them what happens to people who mess with our friends" He grinned, Tristan joined him instantly

"Yeah!" Tea stepped up.

"I have a better idea." They looked at her with slightly disappointed faces, "It's seems that Shuichi is the thinker of the group, I'll ask him to help me study for the upcoming test, and sneak around his house for clues." Yugi nodded

"Sounds fine to me, just be careful, Tea." Yugi warned, Tea winked at him

"Don't worry, I will."

"Let's bug you!" Joey yelled, Tea hit him on the head, "OW! Not that kind of bug! Like a mini microphone or something, so that we can hear what's going on in case you need help."

"Oh! Sorry."

"One question," Tristan asked, "How are we gonna _get _a mini microphone?"

"No problem, I got that part down." Joey said holding out something that looked like a horse pin with a little lens for the eye, Yugi scrutinized it.

"Would I like the answer if I asked where you got that?" Yugi asked.

"No." Joey said simply, "Now Tea go find Shuichi and ask him out - er, to help study."

At Kurama's apartment, the Spirit Detectives were arguing about who's going to spy on Yugi and Ryou. Kurama thought that all four of them would be suspicious, so now they sat arguing.

"Me and Kuwabar can handle this." Yusuke said, "We can blend in a lot easier then you guys, no offense."

"Offense taken, you and the oaf would destroy the mission before you get to the targets." Kuwabara got flustered

"Who you callin oaf tiny man? Me and Urameshi got this okay? Kurama, talk sense into him!" Kurama shook his head.

"I'm neutral in this." He stated simply. It was around this time someone knocked at the door. Kurama went to the door and opened it. He saw Tea from school.

"What do you need, Tea?" He asked.

"Erm…you see…we have the test coming up…so I was wondering…" She started blushing, "Couldyouhelpmestudyforthetest?" She blurted out fast and she closed her eyes, Kurama heard it though.

"Sure." He said, Tea opened one eye.

"Really?" She asked unsure

"Yes, let me chase out my friends and we can start." Tea let out the breathe she was unknowingly holding. Kurama went into the living room.

"Okay, you three all go out and watch Yugi and Ryou," Kurama whispered, "Something came up."

"Got it, They went off to do their stakeout. Kurama let in Tea to do studying.

Tea was amazed she got into Shuichi's house so easily. She thought he'd be busy or downright decline her, but no, he put aside what he was doing to help her out. She felt really bad about using him like this. However, Yugi was in trouble, and friends came first. Shuichi gestured to the couch in the messy living room.

"Sit down anywhere, then we can start." He said, Tea complied, she turned to see a pot filled with beautiful flowers.

"Those are nice, Shuichi." She said, Shuichi looked up to see what she was talking about.

"Oh, thank you."

"I didn't think you were the gardening type." She said absentmindedly, Shuichi looked at her.

"Well what type did you think I was?" He asked. Tea was taking aback by this. "Well, let's get started shall we?" He hastily changed the subject. Tea nodded and took out her notebook. She had no idea how to get away from him to snoop around. She's probably going to have to fake a bathroom trip or something. She thought about it for a moment.

"Oh Shuichi!" He looked up, "I forget my biology book at my house, I'll be right back okay?"

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked

"No it's fine, I'll be quick." With that she ran to her 'house'. Once Shuichi was out of sight, she started silently searching his apartment. She opened drawers and searched through papers. Tea often looked over her shoulder to see if Shuichi was there. As seconds turned to minutes, Tea got more scared of getting caught. In truth, she did have her biology book, however it's under a pile of other books. Tea opened a closet door and she found something.

They looked like fighting outfits, one was green, one was yellow, and one was blue with some red on it. On the floor of the closet were seeds, Tea never even seen before. She swiped four of them. She turned around to find herself in front of an annoyed Shuichi

**Meanwhile at Ryou's house**

"**I had no idea stakeouts were so boring." Kuwabara complained.**

"**Shut up and keep watching fool" Hiei commanded, Kuwabara scoffed and went back to his binoculars.**

"**Gee, who died and make you king of the world?" Yusuke gripped. All three of them were on edge, they've been watching Ryou for an hour now and all he did was do his homework. Ryou then put his pen down and went to all the dolls he had. He took one out and started taking care of it.**

"**Man he needs another hobby, that's kind of creepy." Yusuke muttered.**

"**Hey Hiei, didn't you say when you first met him he looked evil?" Kuwabara asked**

"**Yes."**

"**Yeah that kid is the pure essanse of evil" Yusuke said as he stared at the shy kid with big doe brown eyes. Soon Ryou was holding his head in his hands and started talking.**

"**Hiei, can you hear what he's saying?" Yusuke asked.**

"**Hn, clear as he was right next to me, he's saying, 'Stop it. No more dolls'" Hiei said. Ryou then took out a pendent, it was a circle with 5 sharp prongs on it. In the center there was a triangle with the Eye of Horus on it**

"**That look's like Yugi's Puzzle!" Kuwabara said. Soon the pendent started to glow and Ryou started screaming and writhing in pain.**

"'**No Koe, stop it, please stop.'" Hiei translated, and as soon as it started, it stopped. Ryou stood up with the grace of a predator. He looked more sinister and evil now. "That's what he looked like when I first met him." Hiei said. All three of them looked at the boy who now could rival Hiei in glare. He must be Akefia, they found him.**

**('.') ( '.' ) ('.')**

**WolfRunner: (Stops typing and looks up at the guys) There Happy?**

**Hiei: Estatic**

**WolfRunner: Anyway, please review and stuff while I think on how to write the next chapter.**


	6. A trip to the Botanist

WolfRunner: DAMN THIS WRITERS BLOCK! I CANT WRITE ANYTHING (She pauses before playing on Twilight Princess)

Ryou: Come on! Some of us are waiting for updates!

WolfRunner: (Pointing at screen) but it's Link!

Ryou: That doesn't explain why you can't write!

WolfRunner: It's Link as a wolf! A Wolf Ryou!

Kurama: That always explains everything.

Ryou: (Turns off Wii) Wolf Link will be there for now, Update

WolfRunner: Fine! Me no own of Yu Yu Hakusho or Yugioh, now that that's done ONWARD TO VICTORY!

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

Tea stood still, immobilized by Shuichi's glare. His were golden eyes narrowed dangerously. Wait, _golden_? He held up her biology book.

"I believe you forgot this at home." He said softly, "Could you please explain to me why you were sneaking around my apartment?" Tea's voice was caught in her throat

"Uh…" Was all she got out. Shuichi looked ready to kill. She needed to think of a good excuse. Or she could pray that Joey and Tristan could distract Shuichi long enough for her to escape.

"I would appreciate it if you give back, whatever it was you took." Shuichi said again in that dangerously low voice. Tea gave back one of the seeds she took. He took it coldly. He then went over to the door and opened it.

"The doors over here." He said, pointing out that Tea overstayed her welcome. Tea agreed with him. She quickly grabbed her things and then ran out.

Kurama closed the door behind her. He struggled to keep his emotions and Youko under control. He looked at the seed that Tea took. It was the Death Tree. He suddenly got very nervous; the ningen girl could've killed herself with this. He went back to the closet and put it back. He then replaced the ward that was on the closet. If anyone other than him opened it, it would set off a silent alarm that he could hear. He looked at the door Tea went through. If she was friends with Yugi, that meant he was curious about their energy. That was bad news indeed.

**First transition of the chappie! YAY!**

Bakura felt the energy Yusuke shot at the damned PE teacher. He got curious at this. If he could trap these people, he could probably drain their power. It was as powerful as the Millennium Items, and it could give him an edge on that damned Pharaoh. Bakura let Ryou continue the rest of the day uninterrupted. Once he got home, he decided to have a little chat with his 'Land Lord'

_Yadonushi. _Bakura said, _Those new students you have at your school interest me indeed. I would like you to bring them over here. _He felt Ryou's uncontrolled fear slip through the mind link. He smirked at this.

"…Stop it Koe…please…no more dolls." He begged. He started building up his defenses to keep Bakura out. This annoyed Bakura. Who was he to defy him?  
_Foolish boy! If you won't bring them over, then I will! _He tore through Ryou's defenses. Ryou started writhing at such concentrated pain

"NO! KOE PLEASE! STOP!" Ryou screamed. However once Ryou was forced into his Soul Room, he went passive. Bakura concluded that he's going to be in there for sometime; the last thing he needed was Ryou stepping in again. After a minute, he took on the appearance of Ryou, he smirked, this is going to be fun.

**Meanwhile at Yugi's gang**

"Wow Tea!" Joey exclaimed, "We thought you were dead!"

"No thanks to you dolts!" She yelled at them, they cowered at the angry girl.

"Did you find anything Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I had to return one, however I manage to swipe these." She said holding out the seeds. They looked at them in awe. Yugi pointed at one.

"Well that one's a rose." He said, "But I haven't even seen the others ones before." Tea put the rose seed down.

"Well, how do we find out about these seeds then." Tristan asked.

"We could visit a botanist. I'm sure they'll be interested in these." Yugi suggested

"I know where to go! Follow me guys!" Joey said strutting off in a ridiculous manner. However no one followed him. He turned around to see what was going on.

"What's the hold up?" He asked impatiently

"It's 9 at night," Tea explained, "no botanist would be open now." Joey's pride fell as well as himself.

"We'll meet at the Game Shop at 10 tomorrow." Yugi said, They nodded in agreement and they all went home to rest.

Half an hour after the appointed time. Joey finally showed up.

"Hey guys, sorry about that I was -"

"Just drop it please Joey." Tea said with a vein exposed on her head. Joey did what he was told. They walked over to the Botanist and went in. They saw a man at the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the Flore's Flower Shop!" The man said in a chipper voice, "May I interest you in a bouquet of roses?"

"No thanks. We found these seeds and we wanted to know what species of plant it was." Yugi explained whilst putting the seeds on the counter. The man took out a monocle and eyed the seeds closely.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed!" He cried out, the man then took out a big book and started skimming through it, "This may take a while, so sit back and help yourselves to some tea and rice balls." The gang sat on the sofa and started lounging. A half hour passed and Joey and Tristan went outside to play Hacky Sack with a rock. After an hour they heard the man gasp in shock.

"This is not right!" He said

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"There is no documented seeds like this! This plant has never been documented before!" He cried out.  
"You sure?" Joey asked

"Positive! I checked this book twice! There is only one way to find out what plant this is. I'll plant it and let it grow. May I ask where you got this plant?"

"Well, we kind of stumbled into it." Yugi said nervously.

"Hmm. Well, I'll let you know if anything interesting happens. Thank you very much!" And with that the gang left.

Several weeks went by uneventfully. School was normal (As normal as it can be with the Spirit Detectives around). Bakura waited for the opportune time to strike. However while Yusuke was watching the news out of boredom he saw something that caught his eye.

"Kurama! Come in here quick!" He cried out. Kurama ran into the room.

"What is it?" He asked, Yusuke pointed at the screen. There was a flower shop with an Ojigi plant thrashing wildly in the flames.

- _This unknown species of plant killed a 49 year old Aki Tatahaka and then proceded to destroy the entire store, authorities did the only thing and burned the entire building down._

"That's my Ojigi plant!"

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

Well, here you are, update. Hope your happy because, it might be a while before I update again. (she holds up Hypno Toad) Review…Review…Review…


	7. Little Shop of Horrors

(WolfRunner was sitting in her wheel chair petting her cat in a Dr. Evil manner)

WolfRunner: About time! Have you completed the task yet? Oh, it's you guys. Forget what I said. Anyway guess what July 16th is?

Bakura: Annoy the Authoress day?

WolfRunner: Why does it matter to you? You do it on a daily basis anyway.

Kurama: She has a point.

WolfRunner: NOPE! It's my birthday! Go me! I'm going to be a whopping 17 years old! Isn't that awesome? Well here's chapter 7 of Cops and Robbers

('.') ( '.') ('.')

"How the hell did your plant get over to the flower shop?" Yusuke said gesturing to the TV which had a now on fire flower shop with an angry plant in it. Kurama instantly realized it was Tea. She stole more seeds then he first thought. Now the Ojigi is probably going to kill everyone in sight. He ran out the door, not even bothering to put on shoes. Yusuke turned away from the TV to see where Kurama was going.

"Kurama! Wait!" He followed after him. Kurama didn't look back at Yusuke; he had to stop the plant from killing more people. He didn't understand how the Ojigi grew without demon energy; it would've died without it, unless Yugi unconsciously released some of his energy into the plant. If that was the case, this would make the Ojigi even harder to stop. Yugi's energy fed it, so that meant that Yugi would be the only one in control.

He stopped at the flower shop, police surrounded the area. Now it's going to take longer. He went around to the back of the store and knocked out one of the cops, he dragged him off to somewhere safe. He then went into the flaming house. He coughed instantly when the smoke filled his lungs. He covered his mouth with his shirt to slow down how much smoke he inhaled. He stopped when he came within range of the plant. It was even more deadly now that the police attacked it. He felt the need to cough again, however he ignored it and focused his energy on controlled the wild plant. However the Ojigi felt it and whipped a vine towards his direction. Kurama went flying back. Now the Ojigi was on his tail. He ducked under the register. The Ojigi was too large to get into. It tried to move the register to get a clear shot at Kurama, who was already in the process of reverting it back into a seed. Kurama felt dizzy from all the smoke and all the energy needed to change the plant back. He struggled to stay conscious.

With one final effort, Kurama managed to stop the wild plant, He let out a shout as he did so. Soon the Ojigi was gone. In its place was the tiny seed. Kurama took it and threw it into the flame. The last thing he needed was for the humans to find it. Kurama tried to stumble out of the wreckage; however he tripped on something and fell over. Due to lack of oxygen, Kurama couldn't find the strength to get back up. He let his now heavy head fall to the floor and slip into unconsciousness.

**Transition, hoorah!**

When Joey saw the news, he called everyone and told them what channel it was on. Yugi got a call at 10 at night from Joey to tell him to turn on his TV. He did so just to humor the knucklehead. When he turned on the news, he saw big white letters saying 'Little Shop of Horrors All Over Again!' With firemen putting out the fire. A reporter was talking to the camera.

_"The plant seemed to have finally burned out. The firemen are now going through the wreckage. It seems that a 16* year old boy was found in the rubble, unconscious, but alive. They're sending him to the hospital now." _Yugi gasped as he saw Shuichi being put into the ambulance. Yami then came out.

_That was no coincidence Aibou. _Yami said _It was his seeds after all _Yugi was in shock. He had no idea what was going on, why would Shuichi have such deadly plants that no one knew about in his house. Yami was reading his thoughts.

_I'm not sure. However what's going on is more deadly then any other situation we've been in. One bystanders been killed already, we have to stop these boys somehow._

"Yeah, but how?" Yugi asked, Yami shook his head and disappeared again. Yugi had no idea what to do. Maybe Ishizu did though.

**Transition, hoorah!**

"Hn. Baka kitsune, see what playing the hero will do?" Hiei said to the form of Kurama. He had no serious burns on him; however the nurses insisted that he stayed in the hospital while they waited for his test results, which could be three days at least. Kurama already got a visit from Koenma, who yelled at him for a half hour for allowing humans to get a hold of his seeds. After that, his mother called in a panic asking if he was alright. It took ten minutes to calm her down. Then Kurama got another half hour of lectures from his mother. He also got several gifts from most of the girls in Domino High. Now he had to deal with Hiei. This was not his finest moment of glory. Yusuke and Kuwabara then came to visit their fox friend.

"Wow you look fine for someone who's been hospitalized for several days." Yusuke said sitting down on the foot of the bed and giving him some chocolate. "Here. It's a gift." Kurama took it with a thank you and immediately started eating it.

"So do you know how the Ojigi got in the flower shop in the first place? Cause I don't think Kurama did it." Kuwabara said. Kurama rolled his eyes at this.

"Naturally. I believe Yugi had a hand in this. I caught one of his friends sneaking around my apartment. She gave me back the death tree seed she took. However looking back, I know she took more then one. We need to find her and get them back before we get another incident." Kurama said, "Then we need to capture Akefia, you said that Ryou was the housing him?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't too happy about it." Yusuke said, "He kept pleading him to stop, and something about dolls. He also has a pendent just like Yugi's." Kurama nodded and immediately retreated to his head for deep thinking. He needed to find a way to separate Akefia from Ryou. After he was released from the hospital, he would go to the Spirit World library and find a way to do an exorcize.

**Transition, hoorah!**

Bakura saw the news as well. He smirked, now the time to strike. Bakura got up and headed towards the hospital.

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

WolfRunner: Well, that's done. This made me happy for some reason. Well anyway, please review. Also I might I recommend you read some of the other stuff? Gotta warn ya that some of it's weird as hell.


	8. Discoveries and Traps

**WolfRunner: Hi! It'.s me again! Today I'm going to try this crazy thing called answering to reviews. Lets see what we have here**

**XDarklightx: **I like it. I can't wait to read more. Update as soon as you can **Well I'm updating right now so I hope your happy ****J**

**ShadowGirl95 **Cool chapter, Go Kurama! Oh and Happy Birthday! Please update soon. **Aw thanks! And yes Kurama is awesome. **

**I think after this chappie I'll hit my 10000 word mark! YAY! Now go my dancing Kirbies! Do the disclaimer!**

**('.')WolfRunner Does not own Yugioh or Yu Yu Hakusho ('.')**

Yugi ran towards the Domino Museum. He was planning on visit Ishizu, if anyone know who these boys were, she would. It was starting to rain. Thunder clashed across the sky. Yugi tore a left and soon found himself in front of the museum. He ran inside, despite it being closed.

All the lights were out and everything and everything was silhouetted. Yugi looked around for the Egyptian he was after.

"Ishizu?" He called out cautiously, not liking the situation.

"What is it, Yugi? A voice said behind him. This startled Yugi, causing him to jump. He turned around to see Ishizu staring at him. He put a hand on his heart and let out a deep sigh.

"You scared me!" He said.

"My apologies, now is there something you require?" She asked,

"Don't you already know what I'm going to ask?" Yugi asked eyeing the Millennium Necklace.

"I do, but it's better to let you say it yourself."

"Okay, well, there are these new boys at school. Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Shuichi Minamino. And they have strange energy coming from them. We were wondering if you could help us find out what it was."

"Yes, I figured you would come eventually. What I can figure out is that they are supernatural detectives and they've come in search for Bakura's other half. However this knowledge is limited."

"What do you mean?"

"There was another one who came, I could not see his past, it was strange. I could only see from Yusuke Urameshi's past."

"Could you please show us?" Yugi asked, Ishizu nodded and put her hands up to the Millennium Necklance, which started glowing. Soon Yugi and Yami were floating over a busy street in a city.

**Flashback time!**

_Yusuke was walking down the street. He was obviously livid. Soon he started shouting to the world_

"_I SWEAR COULD THIS DAY POSSIBLY GET ANY _STUPIDER_!" He kicked a can in frustration, causing several people to scatter. As soon as he finished, Yusuke was surrounded by four boys. He turned around to see Kuwabara standing looking all cocky._

"_Urameshi." He said_

"_Hey Kuwabara, your conscious. Not used to that." Kuwabara then grabbed him by the jacket._

"_That was a cheap shot last time and I was only knocked out for a little bit okay! Now I'm back and I'm gonna get you up so bad, not even kittens will look at ya." Yusuke leaned in with an evil look on his face._

"_So sorry you caught me on such a bad day. It makes me a real jerk." And with that Yusuke started beating the crap out of Kuwabara. Soon after Kuwabara fell to the floor and Yusuke slowly walked away. While walking down the street, a soccer ball stopped at his feet. Yusuke picked it up as a little boy came running up to him._

"_May I have my ball please?" Yusuke kneeled down_

"_Listen kid, that's dangerous! There are cars that will splatter you into the pavement!" to prove his point a car came zooming by. The kid looked upset at being yelled at. However Yusuke started making weird faces with the ball. When that didn't work, he put chopsticks into his nose and started dancing. The kid squealing in delight and started clapping. After his little dance, he bent back down and gave the ball back to the kid_

"_Alright, now go ahead and get lost. It's not safe playing ball around here ya understand?" Yusuke gave the ball back and walked off. He watched as the kid kicked his ball out of the street._

"_Damn it whats the use? The kid could get smashed by a car for all I care." However the kid kicked the ball and it went right into the street. The kid went to get it._

"_Woah watch out kid! Don't go into the road!" He turned to see a red car going out of control. He ran to the kid, pushing him out of the way. However the car hit him instead. He flew over the car. The car went screeching to a stop and a crowd gathered around Yusuke's huddled form. There were murmurs and whispers._

"_Somebody call an ambulance!" someone cried. The driver was in shock. Muttering to himself 'I didn't mean to'. _

_Throughout this entire thing, Yusuke didn't move._

_When the ambulance arrived, one of the paramedics examined the little kid while the other examined Yusuke._

"_Aside from a few scratches, this boys going to be okay" A paramedic called, the kid busted out crying._

"_Well at least one of them made it. Cover this guy up and take the little boy."_

**Flashback ended, aww man.**

Yugi's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. "You mean to say that," He gulped, "Yusuke's dead?"

"Not exactly, later on his mother finds his heart beating faintly." Ishizu explained. Yugi looked at Yami.

"What could this mean?"

**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.**

Bakura stood over the sleeping form of Shuichi. He grinned, knowing now this was the perfect time for a trap. He pulled out his Ring, which starting glowing. Shuichi moaned slightly before stopping. His breathing fainter then lasting. Bakura grinned at looked at his soul card. However he gasped once he looked at it.

"What the-?" Instead of the red head he just captured. There was a silver haired man in his stead. Golden eyes stared down Bakura, and he had white fox ears sticking out of his head. That could only mean one thing. The boy was possessed by a demon.

"Ryou what are you doing here?" A voice called out. Bakura turned to see Kuwabara in the doorway. He obviously saw everything.

(A/N I could end this right here and you guys wouldn't be able to stop me, maharaja, but I'm going to continue.)

"Ryou's not here at the moment, would you like to leave a message?" He grinned'

"You're not Ryou! You're the guy we're after! Akefia!"

"Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while." He held up a card, "Now stay still while I steal your soul. _Chained Energy!_" suddenly Kuwabara had bands pinning his arms to his sides. Now Bakura activated his Ring once again. Soon Kuwabara's picture appeared on a card, and he fell to the floor. Bakura dropped a card on Shuichi's bedside and walked away while nurses came rushing to Kuwabara's aid.

Yusuke was soon being shaken by someone, drawing him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes to see Hiei looking down at him.

"What do you want, Short Stuff? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" He turned over to go back to sleep, however Hiei kicked him, causing a shout to come from Yusuke.

"Detective, Akefia made a move against us. He has Kuwabara and Kurama's soul."

"WHAT?" Yusuke sat straight up. He put on a nearby shirt and ran to the hospital. When he got to Kurama's room, he saw Kurama staring at him,, he obviously was having trouble staying awake. Kuwabara was hooked up to a heart monitor and he had a breathing device (AN I forget what it's called) Over his mouth and nose.

"Kurama, what the hell happened? You sure don't look souless." Yusuke said,

"Fool, he took Youko's soul instead of Kurama's." Hiei explained.

"He's within Ryou." Kurama said, breathing hard. He looks a lot worse with out the fox helping him, "He's set a trap at his house." He said holding a card out. Yusuke took it and read it aloud

_If you want you're friends souls returned to their bodies you will meet me at (Generic apartment adress) At midnight. Bring your deck. You're refusal would be unwise. _

"_So what do we do?" Yusuke asked. Kurama started to stand up._

"_We do what he asks. I have to get my deck from the apartment."_

"_What makes you think you're going there, fox?" Hiei asked,_

"_Because you're not going without me." Kurama said putting on a jacket._

"_Hn. Whatever. Lead the way." Kurama crept out of the room with Hiei. He turned to Yusuke._

"_Meet us at the meeting place at 11:40." Kurama explained_

"_Right." He gave Kurama a thumbs up. He turned around to see Yugi staring at him._

"_I think we need to talk."_

_('.') ( '.' ) ('.')_

_WolfRunner: I know I know, one cliffhanger after another, but hey I didn't give you a short chapter like I planned. Anyhoo, please review, it makes a happy me! ^.^_


	9. Confrontations

WolfRunner: I'm back

Yusuke: Bout damn time.

WolfRunner: Shut up! I've been busy. One my sister took it upon herself to help me with collage, so I've been getting "Homework" :P. Two, I've also been working on my other story, the one that isn't fanfiction. I know, scary right? Third, I know this will eventually lead to a children's card game, so I've been researching some decks and thinking of how it goes, man the people who write Yugioh must get their brain cooked by the end of the day. Anyway it's time to go over the reviews!

**xDarklightx: I like it. Can't wait to read how the conversation goes, updates as soon as you can **Well I'm glad you waited this long for me! Patience is a virtue ya know!

**Shadowgirl95: I'm glad you didn't end that chapter earlier, that would've been just evil! Still thought, it's another cliffhanger! Please update really soon! **I know, I'm just evil in a hand basket, right? Cliffhangers are the first step to my evil plan! Muhahahaha! StillI know how ya feel, I do cliffies to keep you guys interested in the story. Is it working?  
**DemonKittyAngel: ****Yeah...I didn't really feel like putting the effort in to review... so you're really lucky...****Cool story, good plot (only decent in my opinion [Gah! I sound mean!]), and the charaters are ok. I guess it's just a bit to... I don't know. Goody-goody? for one: **You're not being mean, a little critiquing goes a long way! The plot was made at 1 o'clock at night with a tired brain, so I think that's pretty good. I'm only trying to make the characters as true to their real personalities as possible. And for good-goody…I don't know what your saying. Glad ya like it!

WolfRunner: Anyhoo, onward to the story! After I finish writing this chapter in my story

Yusuke: Oh no you don't you write _this _chapter first!  
WolfRunner: Nevah! (She tries to run away)  
Yusuke: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. GET BACK YOU, YOU SPAZZ!

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

"Sorry, Yug, I'm in a hurry at the moment." Yusuke said, trying to get away from Yugi. He sidestepped Yugi and started walking towards Bakura's place.

"I saw you get hit by a car," Yugi said, Yusuke stopped, He turned back to Yugi, "I know you died." Yusuke was dumbstruck, how did Yugi see that?

"Damn it, look walk with me, I guess we both got some explaining to do." Yusuke said, as he continued walking.

"Have," Yugi corrected, "that's bad grammar."

"Look I don't _have _time to get my grammar right! Your buddy, Ryou is possessed by a spirit and it's my job to get said spirit back to Spirit World! Yeah, I died. However I got a little visit from the ruler of Spirit World and made me a Spirit Detective charged to save humanity from apparitions and demons." Yusuke explained.

"Why do you have to bring him back?" Yugi asked,

"Well, besides the fact that he's trying to bring the end of the world? I dunno. To be honest, the end of the world happens too much for my liking." Yusuke grumbled, "Now I said my piece, now tell me yours."

"Well, I finished the Millennium Puzzle and that started this whole series of events revolving around the Items and these Shadow Games. They each have their own power, like the Necklace can see the past and future. That's how I saw your death, Yusuke. The spirit inside my Puzzle has forgotten his memory and he's trying to get it back before he moves on."

"What are these Shadow Games?" Yusuke asked.

"They're just as they sound; you play a game, like Duel Monsters except there are dire consequences if you lose."

"So that's why Ryou's evil side stole Kuwabara's soul? To bait us into one of these games?"

"Yes, I'm not sure why however. Is it that energy we keep feeling."

"I dunno, maybe." Yusuke said, He then went deep into thought. They walked in silence for the rest of the journey. Yugi was watching Yusuke. This whole thing with Spirit World? Maybe he shouldn't have told him of Yami, it's probably cause more trouble down the road. Yugi may have to then face his new friends to save Yami's soul.

Yusuke was thinking of how to save Kuwabara and Kurama. Damn that kisune! Making him having to rescue his sorry ass of a soul. He then thought of what would've happened if Ryou stole Kurama's human half. It would probably be harder to get to Ryou's house unnoticed. _I doubt he'd be able to walk down the street without getting some screams and shouts _Yusuke thought. He stopped in front of the apartment complex. It's just like any other stupid building he's seen. He saw Kurama and Hiei standing in front of the building. Kurama was still panting.

"You're late." Hiei said, Yusuke walked up to the group/

"Yeah sorry, I picked up someone on the way," He gestured to Yugi, "He told me what Akefia's planning, he may be able to help us"

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"You okay there Kurama?" Yusuke asked patting his friend on the back. Yugi was confused, _Kurama?_

"I'll be fine." Kurama said

"The stubborn fool won't relax" Hiei said, "He knows he's weak without the kitsune, yet he plans to take on Akefia."

"Why are you calling Shuichi, Kurama?" Yugi asked,

"Long story," Kurama panted, "And not enough time to explain it. I'll tell you after we get our friends back." The four walked into the complex. All the lights were out. Yusuke went up to the elevator and pressed the button.

"It's busted." He announced.

"Then we'll have to walk." Hiei said.

"You know, this is just like one of those horror movies, now all we need is the lightning flashes and we'll be set." Yusuke said, just then, thunder crashed in the sky.

"Happy now Detective?" Hiei said. Kurama rolled his eyes and knocked on Ryou's door.

"Come in." They heard a deep voice say, it must be Akefia. Kurama opened the door. They saw Akefia standing with a duel disk in the center of the room, "I've seen you've come, for a second I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Hey asshole!" Yusuke said, pointing at Akefia "Give us our friends back before I have to pound them out of you! Then we're taking you to Spirit World for judgement!"

"Hmm…Both seem equally distasteful choices, but I'm willing to compromise." He held up the two cards holding Youko's and Kuwabara's souls, "I have your friends right here, and you can have them back if you beat me in a duel." (A/N this can't be Yugioh without children's card games of course!)

"Sure! And once I kick you ass I'm gonna –" Yusuke started shuffling in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Yugi said

"I forgot my deck." Yusuke said. Kurama stepped up

"Then I will fight him." Kurama said.

"Don't be an idiot Kurama! I heard that these Shadow Games are much different then normal duels." Yusuke complained.

"I'm the only one with a deck at the moment, and Hiei doesn't know how to play. I shall fight him." Kurama said again.

"You can be just as stubborn as Kuwabara you know that right? Just don't lose on us okay?" Yusuke yelled

"I have no intention of losing. Yugi, may I please borrow your duel disk?" Yugi took off his disk and gave it to Kurama. Kurama pulled out his deck and put it in the slot. He raised his hand and the disk snapped into duel mode. Akefia did the same.

"Let's duel!"

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

(WolfRunner is trying to maneuver around her cat Nonie)  
WolfRunner: Damn it cat, you're in the way!  
Nonie: …

WolfRunner: Well that's chapter 9! Happy Yusuke?

Yusuke: Yes, very.

WolfRunner: Now I have to make up Kurama's deck, three guesses what his deck is! Now a word from my cat.

Nonie: , jhnzjmnhjhnzhggfv


	10. Shadow Game

WolfRunner: My computers are evil, EVIL I TELL YOU! Okay first, my red computer with all of my stories conked out and is STILL out of commission, and then someone hacked into the other computer, causing massive damage to the whole computer and deleted EVERYTHING on it, INCLUDING THIS chapter that I finished and it was perfect and beautiful :,(. Yeah…once again it's some god awful hour in the middle of the night and I don't want to play Tetris and I had a stroke of inspiration to finish this story so I can think of some other stories I can write. Now on that happy note lets go other the reviews, I'm not going to type them out so *blows raspberry*

DemonKittyAngel: My hairstyle is CAT, your argument is invalid. Look I'm sorry but this was going to be the evil finish of my story, if you don't like it just skip it.

xDarklightx: Yeah glad ya like it so far, sorry for the wait XD

Shadowgirl95: You'll have to read to find out :D

Subaru1999: Then READ! READ LIKE THE WIND MUHAHAHA!  
Cosmos Angels and Yami Chaos: Nevah! I shall nevah continue! Okay, fine!

Eternal Mist: What's true? Is it true that putting thermite on ice causes it to explode? Cause that sounds like fun! LET ME JOIN YOU!

Tenten-kunai: NO! His deck is filled with rainbows and unicorns and sprinkles of delectable goodness! LK FOREVER!

Starmaid15: glad ya like it :D

Starmaid15: YAY! I'M FUNNY! WHOOOOO!

Starmaid15: That was a lot of words. No, Yugi was not thinking through this because I wasn't. The audience isn't supposed to know these things damn it!

Goldensunflower777: I am!

WolfRunner: Just so ya know…This chapter was really hard for me to write because I had to stop myself every 5 minutes going oh God what the hell am I thinking, and walk out of the room. So now I am torturing myself for your amusement, enjoy please.

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, this year I want Yu Yu Hakusho and Yugioh for Christmas. Unfortunately I did not get these animes, but I did get a popcorn maker :D

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

The air suddenly dropped several degrees. There was a dark mist surrounding the apartment. Yusuke hugged himself, this was not natural, and he didn't like it. Hiei looked indifferent as he watched the show. Yugi suddenly looked older and more serious, _the spirit of the puzzle…_ Yusuke guessed. He turned to Kurama up front, he looked focused but working with Kurama made Yusuke more acute to smaller details. Kurama was breathing a bit more than usual, he had bags under his eyes, sweat was appearing on his head and his breathe was off by a bit. The fire probably did more damage than Kurama would like everyone to know. Stupid fox.

"Yo, spirit, where are we?" Yusuke asked the spirit. Yami turned to him.

"The Shadow Realm." Yami stated simply.

"The Shadow Realm huh? I'm guessing this is where shadow games take place?" Yami nodded. Yusuke gritted his teeth _Damn it._

Kurama looked at his hand, it wasn't bad. Kurama decided to see what Akefia's strategy was before making a plan to counter it.

"I draw, I place one card face down and summon dandylion in defense mode." Kurama stated. Two cards appeared at Kurama's feet, and a silly looking plant lion thing popped out and kneeled down in a defense formation. Yusuke sweatdropped before bursting out into laugher.

"Oh God! Kurama! It looks so stupid!" Yusuke said between laughs. Everyone ignored him.

_Playing on the safe side hm? Well we'll see about that_ Bakura thought darkly. He drew a card.

"I summon The Portrait's Secret in attack mode!" Bakura announced, and a painting with a ghoul appeared, [Atk: 1200, Def: 1500] "Then I shall play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your only defense." A whirlwind suddenly lifted Kurama's card off the ground, swirled it in the air before it shattered into a million pieces, "Now attack Dandylion!" The Portrait's Secret hurled itself towards the stupid monster and slashed it with its giant claws. Dandylion let out a 'roar' and explode, leaving two plants in its place.

"Dandylion's special effect," Kurama stated simply, "Is it leaves two fluff tokens in it's place."

"Very well, I end my turn." Bakura growled. Yusuke sighed, fluff tokens? Kurama drew his card.

"I now summon Botanical Lion in attack mode." A larger more bad ass version of dandylion suddenly appeared it let out an amazing roar and stared Bakura down, [Atk: 1600 Def: 2000] "He also has a special effect, he gains 300 attack points for every plant type card on the field. That includes the fluff tokens." Botanical Lion roared again as he grew larger he was now at 2200. "Now, attack his Portrait's Secret!" Kurama commanded. The lion charged at Bakura's monster and clamped it in between its mighty jaws. The monster shrieked in pain and died. Bakura was now at 3000 Life points. Suddenly Bakura's legs started turning to stone up to his knees.

"What the-?"

"This what happens if you lose life points in a Shadow Game." Yami said

"You get turned into STONE?" Yusuke asked. Yami nodded solemnly.

"Damn it Kurama, you better win…" Yusuke grumbled, Kurama was thinking the same thing. He ended his turn and waited for what Bakura was going to do. Bakura placed one monster face down and ended his turn. Kurama's strategic mind went into overdrive. _He probably has an occult deck_ Kurama thought _Occult decks are best with blocking the enemy's strategy. _Kurama pulled a card from his deck.

"I sacrifice my fluff tokens to summon The Queen of Thorns." Kurama announced. One of the fluff tokens disappeared and the Botanical Lion shrunk a bit, then grew when the Queen of Thorns came out, [Atk: 2200 Def: 1800] "Now both of us has to pay a thousand life points to summon non-plant monsters from our hands. However, she cannot attack this turn. Now Botanical Lion, destroy his face down card." Once again the lion leaped and sliced Bakura's monster. It was Sangan.

"Thank you very much, now I can summon Headless Knight from my deck!" The Headless Knight appeared on the field [Atk: 1450 Def: 1700]. Kurama ended his turn by placing two cards face down. Bakura drew his card and smirked. "I activate Spiritualistic Medium! By discarding my hand a select monster gains 500 attack points!" suddenly five ghosts appeared and forced themselves into Headless Knight's back, he was now at 3950 attack. Kurama stepped back,

"Now destroy his Queen of Thorns!" The Knight charged sword raised. Kurama activated his trap Magical Arm Shield, attaching it to his Botanical Lion. He would lose his lion but his queen would live, and she was important. The Knight stopped inches from the queen then lunged for the lion instead. The Knight's sword cut the lion cleanly in half. It roared one last time before exploding into nothingness. Kurama was now at 2250. Stone appeared up to his waist. Kurama couldn't feel his lower body. Bakura ended his turn. Kurama drew a card and placed his queen of thorns in defense mode.

"I now summon Twilight Rose Knight in defense mode! With this card you cannot attack any plant type monsters. I also activate Sword of Revealing Light!" Light Swords surrounded Bakura and his monsters. _That will buy me some time until I can figure out how to destroy his Knight. _Kurama thought bitterly. "I end my turn."

"Good. I was getting bored." Bakura mocked. "I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back my Earl of Demise!" A ghoul with fancy clothes and a rapier appeared, "Then I activate Dark Snake Syndrome! This nasty card steals 200 life points, and then doubles the damage every standby phase." A snake shadow appeared on both their legs and squeezed, both of them losing 200 life points (B: 2800, K: 2050)

_He's backing me into a corner, if that spell card doesn't kill me, his monsters will. I estimate I only have four turns before that spell card finishes me, but the Swords will dissipate before then, I have to somehow beat him in three turns. _Kurama thought. He drew a card

"I activate Pot of Greed (A/N: As usual)" He drew two more cards, _this card could my key to beating him, _"I now place one card face down and end my turn." Now there was only two turns left. Once Bakura drew his card the snakes rose higher on their legs and squeezed again, both of them dropping 400 life points. He then ended his turn by placing one card face down. _When the Swords of Light are done, the boy is finished _Bakura thought snickering.

Kurama drew another card and ended his turn, no use trying to stall, his plan was set and he needed for the Swords of Light to disappear. Bakura had the same idea, waiting it out. Two turns later, the Swords faded and Bakura jumped into action.

"All right, first I activate dust tornado to destroy your middle card."

"I counter trap with 'Fake Trap! You destroy this card instead." Kurama said in a calm voice, and Yusuke knew he had a plan. Suddenly a purple creature appeared and showed a sign that read 'FALSE'. It cackled as it was destroyed. Bakura growled.

"It doesn't matter, for your done! I activate 'Stop Defense!'" Kurama's monsters were now struggling to stay in defense mode, however, they soon lost their battle and the two monsters were upright and vulnerable to attack. Kurama was unfazed by this.

"Now, Earl of Demise destroy his Twilight Rose Knight!" The Earl lunged but suddenly thorns appeared and grabbed the Earl.

"What the -?"

"Reveal trap card, Wall of Thorns. This destroys all of your monsters that are in attack mode."

"No!" The Earl struggled with its bindings, but like a snake, the thorns simply squeezed until the Earl was no more, and one thorn went and impaled his Headless Knight. It roared (somehow) and disintegrated, leaving Bakura wide open for an attack. Bakura just tightened his own noose. Kurama then ordered his monsters to attack him directly. They both did as commanded. With raging hate, Bakura slowly turned into a statue with a twisted face. The two soul cards turned blank as they were released. Kurama felt the fox's presence again and he could move his legs. He messaged them to return some feeling back into them. Yusuke and Yugi ran up to him Yusuke cheering. Hiei close behind.

"HA! THAT'S HOW YOU DUEL!" Yusuke said pumping his fist in the air.

"Hn, lets grab the oaf and bring Akefia back to Spirit World, I'm bored." 

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

WolfRunner: Well that turned out better than the original! There were so many evil cliffies I could've ended it with but you guys waited long enough while my computers were out of whack. By the way, if anyone asks me to write another duel…I'LL STRANGLE THEM WITH MY CORDLESS PHONE! *Growls* Anyway I hopes you likes it :), please no flames, it bruises my inflated ego.

Yusuke: o_O

Note: I had to look up a decent plant deck to see what Kurama uses. However there are these cards I've never seen before. They're called synchro monsters, I have no idea what a synchro monster is so I just made the monsters just normal.


	11. Finale! OMG UPDATE!

Yusuke: *sitting around* …God, I am so BORED!

WolfRunner: HEYA!

Yusuke: NOT THAT BORED!

WolfRunner: I'm sorry for the long hiatus guys…been a busy year. Brief update of my life: I graduated high school and now I'm in college, have a group of friends I hang out with, Hurricane Sandy hit (luckily it wasn't too hard on me but it cancelled my New York trip), and I've had an assortment of videogames and projects to keep me procrastinating (shameless advertisement! Go watch my stuff on Youtube under Wolfrunner326!)

Yusuke: Sounds to me like you've been procrastinating

WolfRunner: A bit, but I've still been busy. Anyway, I look at my stuff and I think to myself: huh…I should probably finish that damn story. So here I go, sitting my butt down and finishing up this story

REVIEWS

xDarklightx: Well I'm sorry for the not soon part, but I am updating XD

Yuki-san loves KKM: In the words of Yami in the BBT abridged movie: WAIT! I've suddenly stopped caring! (Go watch it, it's amazing)

GoldenSunflowerHikari777: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES?! What's next?! Card games in space?!

TeruKurebayashi: They're real monsters! I checked! Besides, Kurama can make a rose look intimating so his deck is a freaking nightmare. And watching Star Trek while making fun of it is the bomb, I make up half the peanut gallery.

InuRanma12: Thanks for the assist on Synchro monsters! I don't think I'll get a 5D deck because it'll confuse the shit out of me O_O

Eikyuu Sonomi: Going to now!

Kurama's Foxy Rose: I am very bored, but it's not done yet.

Navaka114: Well if it were a fist match, Yusuke would have creamed Bakura, and don't underestimate his strategic brain (Yusuke: You tell em!) But I gotta admit, Duel Monsters uses a bit more grey matter then what Yusuke has

Yusuke: Oh shut up!

WolfRunner: You shut up and do the disclaimer!

Yusuke: WolfRunner does not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Yugioh blah, blah blah….

Kuwabara slowly drifted into consciousness. It was like trying to swim in molasses. He heard voices but couldn't figure out who they belonged to. He slowly worked to open his heavy eyelids

"Greetings star shine, the Earth says hello!" Yusuke's voice pierced through the haze. Suddenly Kuwabara remembered what happened before he passed out. He jolted awake and flew out of bed, which was a bad idea as Yusuke's head was right there. They're heads collided and they both fell backwards.

"We really need to stop meeting like this…" Yusuke grumbled as he rubbed his head. Kuwabara looked around frantically

"Where is he?! I swear when I find that body-snatching thief I'll send him to kingdom come!"

"He's already taken care of, fool." Hiei answered curtly,

"WHAT?!" Kuwabara shouted,

"You've already given me a headache; can you please not make it worse?" Yusuke grumbled as he twisted his pinky finger in his ear. He then pointed to the statue of Bakura. Kuwabara studied it.

"Huh, how'd that happen?"

"We can explain on the way to Spirit World, we have to get Akefia out of Ryou's body and then store him. I'd like to finish this stupid mission so I can get on with my life." Yusuke grumbled as he picked up the statue.

"I agree, detective." Hiei nodded. They all were about to leave when Kurama stopped them.

"Wait," They all turned to him, "You are aware by now that there is another spirit here. Are we just going to leave it?"

"You bet we are, he's not doing any harm and I'm tired," Yusuke answered as he walked towards the exit, "And besides, we're here to capture Akefia, not this other guy who I never even met." Yusuke left, with Hiei and Kuwabara following behind. Kurama watched them for a minute before shrugging and following them.

-0-0-0-

Two days.

It's been two days since Yusuke and his friends left with Bakura to remove his Yami from him. Even though Yusuke admitted to Yugi that he had no idea how long the process will take, Yugi was still worried for his friend. Yugi's stressed mood was starting to affect everyone else. Joey was bouncing his left leg up and down. Tristan snapped at Joey to stop it and they started bickering.

"I'm sure Ryou's fine. I don't think it's easy to remove a spirit." Tea reasoned. Joey and Tristan stopped what they were doing and turned to Tea

"Yeah, I chucked his Ring off of Pegasus' castle and it came right back." Tristan chipped in,

"What about my Ring?" A polite voice behind them asked. The friends turned to see a tired, but healthy Ryou. They all jumped up and surrounded their friend.

"Bakura! How you doing bud?" Joey asked while clapping him on the back. Ryou staggered a bit before straightening himself.

"My memory has gaps, but overall fine." Ryou answered, Tea looked behind Ryou,

"Where are the new students?" Tea asked, Yugi noticed that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shuichi were missing. He went up to the teacher and asked about his new friends. She looked at her papers.

"They're no longer with us. They said they were going back to their hometown." The teacher answered. Yugi furrow his brow in thought. Just as suddenly as they arrived, the strange boys quickly left. Yugi couldn't help but wonder about his new friends and if he'll ever see them again.

WolfRunner: Endings are always hard for me. Have you ever looked back on your old work and think: _God, what was I thinking? It's terrible! _That was me as I read my entire story again. Thanks for reading my story and putting up with my antics! I'm probably going to write a Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword story if you guys are interested.

Yusuke: Oh not another one.

WolfRunner: You're going to help me. Good night all!


End file.
